


阿努比斯之影

by Shoggothy



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Origins, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, 伪ABO, 毛茸茸是正义
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy
Summary: 弃权声明：不属于我，只有对毛茸茸的企望是我的，毛茸茸是正义！（x）艾雅/巴耶克，斜线有意义，斜线前后……大概有意义。假如巴耶克在底比斯又双叒叕翻车了，变成一个毛茸茸的阿努比斯之影，自他失踪后，孟斐斯兄弟会向阿蒙内特发出求助信带卡瓦博和艾希欧两个小刺客玩w
Relationships: Aya | Amunet/Bayek (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

1

清晨的雾笼罩了河水，将距离不远的岸畔风景罩在一片朦胧的纱中。

阿蒙内特走上甲板，搜寻着她记忆中的底比斯——那似乎是二十多年前的事了，留给她的只有卡纳克神庙的茶里的滋味，至于百门之城的风光却已经变得十分模糊。或许在她的手中还有另一只手可牵之时，无论何处的景色都只会余下甜蜜的痕迹。

她眯起眼，想要将临近的港口看个真切，但扑面而来的雾遮住了她的视线。这雾色并不常见，它可能是那些反常传闻的一部分，于是阿蒙内特将她曾读了又读的帕塞拉普塔的信件展开，再次思索起逐句的意思来。

“孟斐斯一切安好。”这位普塔神殿的前任祭司写道，“但黑色的传闻越过了沙漠，距离赛努落在上埃及已经数月有余，鹰隼没有传回任何消息，谣言的风声却呼啸而来。我已向西奈送去同样的问候，但愿阿蒙的光辉和影子再次保护我们。”

身为一位祭司，帕塞拉普塔在辞藻中添加了许多暗示，而他的意思再明确不过了：孟斐斯兄弟会认为巴耶克失踪了，为此发出了这封求助信。

阿蒙内特一接到信件，立刻意识到问题可能很严重。罗马虽然处于屋大维值得警惕的统治下，但还算宁静，她花了一些时间把所有的事情整理好，不到半天就启程了。塔希拉也作出了响应，她递了另一封信给罗马的导师，并将年轻的信使派给了她。

现在信使就站在她身后几步，礼貌地维持着恰当的距离。他是个沉默寡言的年轻人，未免有些太年轻了，个头都比她要矮上一些，塔希拉说他是巴耶克收的学徒，但阿蒙内特在西奈的时候并未见过他。在他们跟商队一起登上这艘船之后，他还不曾发表自己的见解，从来都是她问什么，他就答什么，其余时候他都拉着兜帽，让日头的光线不至落进自己的眼睛里，同时警惕着四周的动静。罗马的导师也并不是个健谈的人，何况她多少有些心事重重，但她凭着敏锐和阅历仍然从年轻人的谈吐中判断出，他是个受过良好教育的人。

她将熟读到甚至能背下来的信卷好，重新收回怀中。

“卡瓦博，”阿蒙内特问道，“你以前来过上埃及吗？”

“从来没有。”她那年轻的旅伴回答，然后他又紧紧地闭上了嘴，似乎多说一句都会泄露出什么不想让她知晓的秘密。

阿蒙内特对此的反应只是不在意地笑了笑，她走到了船舷旁。

船靠岸了。

迎接他们的本应是古城安宁的晨曦，但恐怖的喊叫声却划破静谧而来。

随着那几声尖叫，剧毒之刃插进了一个罗马士兵的喉咙，在后者甚至还没断气时，它带着鲜红拔了出来，刀刃的主人并不在意溅到身上的血——倒不如说，那喷涌而出的血反而荣耀了她。在翻涌如泉的血液还未停止前，她的利刃已经落在另一个士兵的盾牌上，金属撞击的锵啷一声让那士兵浑身一抖，仿佛看到死神的影子正向他压过来。

一支箭破开薄雾，钉进她的后颈里。

她于是放过了那个腿软跌倒在后的罗马士兵，转过身来。

新来的旅人目睹了凡人不应见到的景象：那非人非神的窈窕身影上挂着一圈圈松开了的绷带，破烂的红色麻布在她身后飞扬，一副金面具遮住了她的面容，却也勾勒出她美丽的轮廓。她伸出一只黑灰色干枯的手，折断了后颈上的箭。

面具后的眼瞳打量着新来者，卡瓦博几乎被这不可思议的场面震得退后了半步，他的手刚摸上刀柄时，阿蒙内特已经将弓插回了背后。

“去疏散人群，”她拔出了她的剑，“记清你的职责：保护无辜之人。我来引开她。”

死去已逾千年的两土的女士转动着她高贵的头颅，锁定了胆敢与她刀刃相向的目标。她向前冲刺，翠色的毒刃在空中划过一道绿痕。

双剑对双剑。

阿蒙内特不躲不闪，正面接下了这一击，在王后的木乃伊朝她挥舞短刃时，她低下肩，钻入对方肋下的空隙。她右手腕一翻，将自己的短刃反手扎进对方的后肋，并紧紧攥着剑柄止住了自己滑出去身体，随即她一个拧身，短剑拔出来时，左手的长剑便顺势跟上。

但娜芙蒂蒂的亡灵比她预计更快地扭过身子。

一般人在受了这样的伤后，动作多少会有些迟钝，王后的木乃伊却似乎毫无痛觉。毒刃如同眼镜蛇的利齿一般刺了下来，阿蒙内特别无他法，只能用伸出的长剑去抵挡。

这一剑她几乎是毫无防备，剑来得又快又狠，将她的整个左臂震得发麻。

无形者向后滑步，以避开随之而来的攻击。而亡灵则趁胜追击，在双剑交替的绵密进攻中，阿蒙内特一时落了下风，她不得不朝后仰去，近在咫尺的利刃几乎是擦着她挥过，她的皮肤感到了那阵剑风带起的寒光。

她的后背落在地上。

在触地的那一瞬间，阿蒙内特用力让手肘推着自己向一旁滚去，而娜芙蒂蒂的长剑叮地一下猛扎在砂石的地面上，溅起一片碎石。

阿蒙内特趁着她拔剑的瞬间翻滚起身，拉开了与对方的距离。她的左肩才从那阵麻痹中缓过来，这一次她知道不能以凡人去揣度对方的动作，她不再躁进，而是弓起背，寻找对方攻击中的破绽。

王后再次发起冲刺。

阿蒙内特只是谨慎地后退，在砖石筑起的土房之间的空地场上与王后兜圈子。一个不知痛苦的亡灵无疑是最可怕的对手，阿蒙内特在空隙间刺击的都是要害位置，换成是普通人早该倒下，但她的剑递出去，却丝毫没有扎进血肉之躯的感觉，甚至有一次木乃伊的裹布缠住了剑，她险些无法将它拔出来。

无形者喘了口气，而她的对手却没有。

娜芙蒂蒂浑身的绑带更松了，干瘪的肌肤在泛黄的带子下露了出来，她的身影笼罩在阿蒙内特身上，王后冠帽上条条松开的红布同她身上的绷带缠在一起在风里打着卷。

阳光终于穿透了迷雾，映在她翠绿的刀刃上。

当阿蒙内特再次向后翻滚时，箭矢的破空声也随之而来，那支箭几乎就在她头顶飞过，滚在不远处的土墙下。第一支箭未中目标，第二支箭紧跟其后，这一次它深深地扎进了木乃伊的肩头。

娜芙蒂蒂扭动脖子，直起身来。

卡瓦博在她身后墙沿旁搭上了第三支箭，当他堪堪拉满弓时，亡灵已朝他扑了过去。

她的动作极快，而在看到她转身时就做出了迅速的判断的阿蒙内特比她更快一步。无形者向前跃起，几乎用全身的重量将两把剑都插进了对方的后颈下，那是搏命般的一击：她的剑插得那样深，短时间内都无法将其拔出。

但这一次王后倒了下去。

她再也没站起来。木乃伊的身躯在空气中化作齑粉，散落在土地上，并渐渐融进地面消失不见。阿蒙内特的两把剑也随之摔了下去，砸出了两声清脆的响动。

她弯腰捡起了它们，当她将剑收回腰带上时，便看向眼前的年轻人，玩味地扬起了嘴角：“是谁教你怎么射箭的？”

卡瓦博低下头去，他似乎脸红了：“没有谁，是我自学的。”

阿蒙内特挑了挑眉：“那巴耶克到底教了你什么？”

这一次无形者学徒终于在兜帽下抬起眼，他有一双仍然属于少年人的清亮的眼睛，阿蒙-拉的光落进了他的瞳孔中。“他教了我信仰。”他轻声回答。

他似乎还想说什么，但阿蒙内特比了一个噤声的手势。这一片街道早已因亡灵的杀戮和卡瓦博呼喊疏散而空无一人，此时却有一个身影正从草木的搭就的架子下慢慢走出来，罗马的导师绷紧了左臂，袖剑在她的手腕下蠢蠢欲动。

影子走到了光线下。

那似乎是个普通的年轻女子，她的目光在两位无形者之间巡游，最终定在阿蒙内特身上。

“我有鹰隼的消息。”她说。

解梦者贝沙将茶碗递到两位访客面前。

那理应是阿蒙内特年少时在神殿里喝过的味道，但在她的记忆中，这茶是甜的，而现在它的后味里却充满了苦涩，于是她将茶碗搁下了。“大师，”她开口说，“你的助手说你有我们在找寻的……线索。你梦到了一只鹰？”

“不止如此，”贝沙回答，“我受过他的帮助。当然，在亲眼见到他之前，我的确梦到过他。当我身陷囹圄时，我梦到一只鹰落在我的牢笼上，然后他来了，一位来自绿洲的战士，他称自己是……”

“巴耶克？”

“锡瓦的巴耶克。”贝沙几乎与无形者耐不住的疑问同时发声，然后他对着阿蒙内特笑了笑：“他在调查这些诅咒，说来惭愧，我却无法帮助他。诸神给了我许多启示，但我不得不在黑夜当中摸索，试图抓住一缕托特的蛛丝。我梦见了那只鹰带着阿蒙的光落在无形之神的暗影中，我相信他是为底比斯带来转机之人——而我能做的只有祝福他将要踏上的旅程。”

“他去了哪里？”

“可能是帝王谷。底比斯一直有风言风语，传说法老的幻影是为复仇而来，为了报复罗马人在陵墓中的肆意掠夺。那应该是他的一个调查方向，但，”解梦大师摇了摇头，“我不知道他具体去了哪里，我没有听到他的消息，我也没有再梦到过他——直到有一天，我踏入夜色的旅程，那个梦使我不安。”

阿蒙内特的手在膝盖上攥紧了，她听到自己平静的声音从远处传来：“他死了吗？”

贝沙深深地看了她一眼。

“我认为他还活着，”他缓慢地说，“但我梦到那只鹰被困在了自己的影子里，那可不是什么好兆头。”

阿蒙内特猛地松了口气，然后她才意识到，当她问出这句话时她其实是多么紧张。她曾许下过誓言，即使他们天各一方，誓言也将持续到永恒的来世。那个无论是灵魂还是肉体都与她紧密相连之人，她认为要是他蒙受召唤，她应该能感觉到。但当帕塞拉普塔的信件递到她手上时，有一丝恐惧趁隙钻入了她的心脏中：如果阿努比斯永远带走了巴耶克，而她却真的毫无所觉呢？

无形者轻轻地吐出一口气，将几乎是涌上心头的狂喜和不安压了回去。

“我们要怎样才能找到他？”她直截了当地问。

“跟随他的步伐。”贝沙回答，“但请千万小心，我不知道那道影子是什么，我只是看到阿蒙派出了狼与圣甲虫去解救他的鹰隼，然后你们来了，你已经做了他曾做过的事：用你的剑劈开这道诅咒之雾。你只需要继续踏上他曾走过的路。”

阿蒙内特扬起了眉，她注意到一直沉默着聆听的卡瓦博在听到“圣甲虫”时似乎瑟缩了一下，但她无意立刻去探问年轻人的秘密。她低下头，朝神秘大师致意：“谢谢你，如果你梦到了更多的启示，请务必再次呼唤我们。”

米亚内——贝沙的助手俯下身，收拾了他们的茶碗。然后她抬起眼睛，对即将离开的无形者说了最后一句话。

“与你有相同血缘之人，”她说，“找到他，或者让他找到你。他将帮助你。”

第一天几乎令人失望。除了贝沙和米亚内能给出的模糊预言外，他们没有打探到任何消息，阿蒙内特相信巴耶克一定第一时间就找到了梅提，但认识梅提的当地商人说她早已离开这里南下而去，诅咒令所有人感到不安。

大部分时候她让卡瓦博出面与当地人搭话，罗马的导师认为自己半希腊的血统可能会引发误会，但底比斯现在对任何外来者都十分警惕，年轻的学徒也没能获得什么有用的消息。直到黄昏的红霞褪却，孔特之光轻柔地笼罩在古城中，市集的商人们也渐渐散去，两位无形者踏着月光步向了他们最后可能的线索——远远耸立在层层民居之后的高大神殿。

卡瓦博略微加快了步伐，赶在了无形者导师身旁，他悄声说：“有人跟踪我们。”

“我知道，白天我就注意到我们多了个‘尾巴’。”

“要怎么办？”

“嗯，”阿蒙内特微笑起来，“我们不是正愁没有线索吗？”

她仰起头，就在前方，一处高塔正映衬在月光下，洁白的塔身几乎在反光。卡瓦博跟随着她的视线，理解了她的用意。他朝她心照不宣地点点头。

他们踏着无声的脚步拐进了民居之间狭窄的巷子。跟在他们身后的那个“尾巴”显得非常谨慎，他快步上前，在墙根后等待了一会儿，才稍微侧身探出一点头去搜寻他正寻找的身影。矮墙的影子遮着另一堵墙，空荡荡的小巷只有风声穿过。

饶是如此，这个跟踪者也没有着急。他迈开步子，装成是一个在夜间散步的闲人，晃晃悠悠地走过小巷，在岔路口假作无意地转着眼睛，观察四周的可能的动静。

他确实装得像极了。

但他什么也没瞧见，只有一阵轻柔的窸窣在上方响起。跟踪者掉转过头，他瞪大了眼睛，在月光之中有个影子正从高塔上翱翔而下。他咽下了一声惊呼，急奔几步，朝着十几米开外的塔底跑去，正在此时，另一个黑影从侧面的巷口的墙后跳出来向他飞扑过去。

卡瓦博差一点就能扭住这个跟踪者的肩膀，对方却狡猾得像条滑溜的鱼，他反应极快，一个闪身就从无形者学徒的手臂下钻了出去。但他刚蹿出两步时，一道闪着银光的利刃已经递到他的喉咙前。

黑色的兜帽压着阿蒙内特的眼睛，她腰间深红的绑带在风中轻扬。

月光终于落在了这个神秘的跟踪者的脸上——那是个年轻人，面容比起卡瓦博更显稚嫩，但身量要高一些，几乎跟阿蒙内特差不多高。他在袖剑的寒光下浑身一抖，但他并没退缩，反而抬起眼来。

“你的左手有四根手指，”他低声说，仿佛是在自言自语，“你还会——那种跳跃。”

他的口音，他的面容……阿蒙内特心里一动：他是个希腊人。

但她并未因此收回利刃，她的手仍然稳稳地对准了那年轻人的咽喉：“这对你有什么意义吗？”

年轻人的眼珠转了转，他竟大着胆子用手指戳了戳伸到他面前的袖剑：“可能有吧，女士，不过别人用凶器指着我的时候，通常我脑子里是一片空白的。”

卡瓦博走上前来，他的面容上没有丝毫的笑意。

“你跟踪我们。”他用与他的年纪不符的冷酷嗓音说，“别人跟踪我时，通常我都不问缘由就割断他们的喉咙。”

希腊人举起双手，脸上作出了一副害怕的表情。但他眼中戏谑的目光却透露出他并非真的相信对方的威胁。

他这股大胆的机灵劲儿让阿蒙内特感到一阵熟悉——她想到了那个在底比斯陨落的男孩，他们没能救下的第一个人，或许图塔长大了就像是这样吧。从年轻人的只言片语中推断，他无疑是见过那位失踪的无形者的，如果他能让阿蒙内特记起图塔，或许他也曾勾起巴耶克的一些回忆。

阿蒙内特收回了袖剑。

总得有人让步，而她愿意相信自己的记忆。

“如果你认识一个我们都关心的人，”她平静的说，“我希望你能跟我们谈谈。”

年轻人脸上的笑容消失了。他的目光在阿蒙内特藏在阴影里的面容上打转，像是要确认他能否信任她，他最终半信半疑地开口了：“可能是有这么个人。一个跟你们探听的人很像的人，他是我……我小时候的一个旧识。要是你们真的找的是他的话——他只要我离开上埃及，他让我去罗马找他的一个老朋友。”

两位无形者对视了一眼。

“去罗马，找阿蒙内特？”卡瓦博替她问道。

“对，”年轻人的眼睛一亮，“就是这个名字。这么说，你也认识他咯？”

罗马的导师放下了兜帽，让月光映在她那与对方有一半相同血缘的脸颊上：“我就是阿蒙内特。你叫什么名字？”

年轻人端详着她，他的眼瞳里终于露出了决心。

“艾希欧克利斯。”他回答，“但巴耶克就只叫我艾希欧。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小刺客们交流入会过程。卡瓦博（委屈.jpg）：他让我要么死要么跟他走，我能怎么办，当然是选择死了（？？？）  
> 八爷出场前所有人都要cue他，八爷出场后……大家一起撸毛茸茸吧（x）

2

阿蒙内特扒着一块块风化了的痕迹攀上了砂石柱。黑色的方尖碑正在月色中泛着冷光，更远处的卡纳克神殿庄严地立在夜空下，她轻盈地用手一撑，将自己甩上石柱最上方的平台，走到先一步在石柱边缘盘膝打坐的无形者学徒身旁。

底比斯似乎很安宁，不再有白日里那番奇诡血腥的场面。

最终他们还是回到了贝沙的占卜棚旁，解梦者看到他们带回了米亚内的预言之人，欣喜之色溢于言表。而无形者们婉拒了他想把床铺让出来的好意，在附近的马棚下用稻草垫了个临时的休息点，阿蒙内特负责守夜，卡瓦博看起来很想争执一番，阿蒙内特却说这是导师应尽的职责。

结果除了希腊少年外，压根就没人入睡。

罗马的无形者导师在闷闷不乐的学徒旁边坐下，她转过脸，温柔如水的月光柔和了她侧脸的线条：“睡不着？”

卡瓦博没有起身，甚至没有看她，但他回应了一句：“导师。”他这一声似乎全然是出于教养，而非真正的应答。在平台旁边裂开的缝隙里有一个鸟窝，成鸟不知道飞去了哪里，徒留下几枚暴露在危险中的蛋，卡瓦博正注视着它们发呆。

阿蒙内特没有再问。她静静地坐在一旁，在星子闪耀的夜空中，寻找塞莎特的生命之符。她找到了，但在那环之眼中，既无安慰，亦无启示，卡慕的声音没有穿过无尽之环与她对话，或许诸神确已死去，才会将苦痛和伤痕留给这片土地。

“我本来想去犹太。”卡瓦博突然说。

风从他们身边掠过，呜咽着穿过石柱边缘细小的空洞，经年累月，将它打磨得更加粗粝。如果神灵不再庇福，或许再过一千年，它就会坍塌。

“我听说了希律王的暴政，而那正是我成为无形者应该做的事情，不是吗——我舍弃我的身份，我的家庭，去反抗残暴，保护无辜。但是导师……巴耶克说我还没准备好，说我应该再经受锻炼和考验，他说如果我不能保护我自己，无形者的信条也无法在我身上传承。”

阿蒙内特用右手直着下巴，唇角弯起笑容：“至少，他的确应该训练你的箭术。”

她丝毫没有评判的意思，语气甚至掺着几分玩笑。年轻的学徒在月光映照下茫然地转向她。

“他把我留给塔希拉。可是西奈已经和平了，我需要磨砺，而非等待，他本来可以带上我。我有决心，我为玛特所驱使，在我很小的时候他就认识我了，我不明白他到底认为我还缺少什么。”

他毕竟还是个年轻人，阿蒙内特敏锐地读出了他的情绪：“啊，所以是因为艾希欧的某句话。他说了什么令你耿耿于怀？”

卡瓦博不情愿地叹了口气。“他说，”他终于还是承认道，“巴耶克对他很失望。”

事情由艾希欧拿出了那封信而起，信没有被打开过，希腊人用尊敬克制了自己的好奇心。阿蒙内特认得出巴耶克的笔迹，信写得很匆忙，没有只言片语提到底比斯的状况，反而请求她将这个孩子训练成无形者。

“他是个机灵的孩子，”巴耶克写道，“只需要一点引导，使他走上正途。”

阿蒙内特将这份请求揣到心口的位置，与帕塞拉普塔那封忧心忡忡的信叠在一起。

“你是在哪遇到他的？”

艾希欧边走边用鞋子踢沙子玩，听到她的问题，他热切地抬起头来：“一开始么，是在昔兰尼。当时他还是个守护者，而我嘛，是全昔兰尼最重要的小孩，我瞧见他站在宙斯神殿顶上。太神奇了，他就像一只鹰一样，他还真有只鹰呢——要是我跟着你们，我也能学会那样飞吗？”

“可能会吧。”无形者导师不禁微笑起来，她注意到卡瓦博也正被希腊人那种快活的语气所吸引，“后来呢？”

“我就当你答应了。”年轻人的眼睛亮了起来，“后来嘛，那个叫弗拉维乌斯的罗马人被人抹了脖子，昔兰尼总算从他那乌烟瘴气的影响中解脱出来，我们有个叫迪奥克利斯的政务官接了他的活儿，他干的挺不错的，而守护者在我们城里留下了好名声。你们听说过他在斗兽场和那些冠军角斗士打斗，五场全胜吗？他简直是传说中的英雄，我是听着他的故事长大的。”

“昔兰尼离上埃及可是非常遥远。”

“那当然。没人能在自己的故乡成就事业，至少我是这么觉着的，我有一小笔钱财，所以就打算出来闯荡一番。我没想到还能遇到巴耶克，一个人一生若是能遇到两次传奇，那必定是神谕所召。我那会儿正在准备起手我的事业，我听说有个女商人，会运送莲花酒去罗马，然后……”

说到最后一句时他突然结巴起来，阿蒙内特扬了扬眉。

“反正，你们明白吧，那些走私的活计。巴耶克听完说，”艾希欧几乎缩了一下，“他对我非常失望。”

“导师说他对你很失望？”卡瓦博突然插话，他的嘴角抿成了一条直线。

希腊人眨了眨眼：“是啊？”

“然后你立刻——打算改邪归正？”

“我的犯罪计划还没开始呢！”艾希欧小声为自己辩解了一句，“他可是故事里的英雄，就像是……阿波罗，除了头发，还有肤色，还有月桂冠冕，呃，还有七弦琴。想象一下，要是你童年的英雄从天而降，站在那儿用谴责的眼神注视你得有多够你受的！我还有一颗良心，它会感到羞愧，所以就这样了，他说既然我本来也打算去罗马，不如做些正当的事。后来他问我了一些诅咒的传闻，给我写了这封信就走了。”

阿蒙内特的面色凝重起来：“他去了帝王谷？”

“他要去帝王谷，对，那是……差不多半个月前的事。”希腊人的声音里流露出关心，“结果他一直没回来。我一开始是被船耽搁了，没去成罗马，但后来——我觉得我得确信他能回来。”

“艾希欧克利斯让我想象一下，我用不着想象。”卡瓦博用沉重的口吻说，“我也犯过错，我也曾违背过诸神。”

“而巴耶克说了不同的话。”

“我生于沙漠。”年轻的学徒回答，“我听着沙里的风声长大，他问我是要响应这道风，还是被它带走。”

阿蒙内特抿起嘴唇，几乎微笑：“让我猜猜看，你选择葬身于沙漠之中。”

卡瓦博有些惊讶于被看穿了心事，他张开了嘴，最终颔首道：“我是该被毁灭的，但巴耶克说服了我。我在沙海里立起过去的自己的墓地，然后成为无形者，我已经历过死亡。可是艾希欧——他是个孩子！”他的语气愤懑起来，“如果导师甚至能信任他，为什么他还觉得我不堪重任？”

无形者的另一位创始人站了起来，这一次她没有笑。在鸦黑的眼睫下，她的目光遥望着远方的神殿。

“你和艾希欧一样是孩子，错将他当作了神明的化身。”她开口说，“而巴耶克只是一介凡人，他有他所不能及之事。他帮助别人，也受过别人的帮助，可他从来都是孤身一人。他器重你们，信任你们，将你们看作羽翼未丰的雏鹰，他本应教导你们如何在他的翅膀下飞行，然而他却不会。”

卡瓦博瞪大眼睛。

“你是什么意思——他不会？”

“他们将他称为导师，但他独来独往惯了，他不会和学徒相处。他对你们有点保护过度，你得原谅他这一点。”

卡瓦博咀嚼着她话里的意思，他抬起头来。

“你们认识很久了。”他说。

“久到我能声称自己很了解他。”阿蒙内特拉上了兜帽，在鹰嘴帽檐的阴影里，她露出笑容。在战场上，她的笑容能令敌人丢盔弃甲，“我不会试图探究你的过去，但我这个导师不同，我非常严格。所以你最好趁着天亮之前睡一会儿，明天我们启程去帝王谷。”

艾希欧举起火把，挥开了一丝蛛网。想到他们竟钻进了娜芙蒂蒂的陵墓里，兴奋和恐惧就在他心里拧作了一团，可惜这座墓几乎已被盗墓贼和罗马人洗劫一空，没留下半点往日的辉煌。他低下头，钻过最后那道矮门：前方显然是主墓室了。

希腊人随即将火把举过头顶，想要将室内的状况瞧个清楚，火光里映出王后的棺材下一具扭曲了的尸体。他捂住嘴，及时将一声惊呼咽了下去。

走在最前的阿蒙内特已经蹲下身检查了那具尸体：“是罗马士兵。”

她站起来，在跃动的火焰里眉头紧蹙，卡瓦博于是问道：“他怎么死的？”

“被毒刃割开了喉咙。”他的导师冷静地回答，她将火把举向前方，照出王后被打开了的空棺——娜芙蒂蒂的木乃伊不见了。

艾希欧伸长脖子，见到这幅景象，不禁打了个寒战：“诅咒落在他们身上了。”

阿蒙内特走向前方，在主墓室的墙壁上有一道仅能一人挤过的窄缝。这道裂隙本不应存在，金色的光浸在缝隙里，衬着她粽褐的瞳仁。在锡瓦的密室当中，她曾见过类似的光芒，她用手轻抚着那道裂隙，光从她缺了的无名指间透出来。

“或许不是诅咒，”她喃喃道，“是圣器。”

她转过头来：“这地方有些诡异。艾希欧，罗马人开凿墓穴的营地就扎在外面不远的地方，你到入口去盯着，要是有士兵过来就报个信。”

希腊少年拍了拍胸脯：“懂啦，发现敌情我就吹声口哨。”

阿蒙内特的目光转向无形者学徒，后者抢先开口：“你说了你非常严格，我不惧怕考验，我要进去。”

“然后呢，艾希欧的哨子吹给谁听的？”阿蒙内特反问他，“要是他被罗马人逮到了，你觉得他们会拿他怎样？”

卡瓦博沉默不语，唇角绷紧成一条直线，在经历过昨晚的一番谈话后，他似乎能在这位导师面前泄露情绪了。他没有直言不满，却也不肯让步，艾希欧瞧瞧这个，看看那个，犹豫着开口说：“别担心，我……跑得挺快的？”

阿蒙内特扬起了眉，卡瓦博的肩膀塌了下去：“我留下接应就是了。”

“我把你们放手不管，才是在考验你们。”阿蒙内特于是说，“你们是无形者兄弟，应该互相保护。”

她将手中的火把递给了卡瓦博，侧过身，贴着墙钻进了那道缝隙。卡瓦博闷闷不乐地注视着她的衣服下摆消失在诡异的光芒中，希腊人在他身后用力地拍了一下他的肩膀，获得了无形者学徒的一个转头瞪视。

“别看啦，”艾希欧用他始终过于快活的语气说，“你能不能趁现在给我讲讲——你是谁，她又是谁，无形者到底是什么？我陪着你们上兵营下墓穴，因为我们都想知道巴耶克的下落，可我还什么都不知道哩。”

阿蒙内特钻过窄缝。

另一侧出乎她意料，并不像豁然宽阔的锡瓦密室，也没有那道光的来源。她的草鞋踏进了水里，水很浅，仅仅没到脚面，一朵睡莲从水面上飘过来，轻触了她的脚踝。无形者俯下身，伸手去摸那朵花，她的手指才碰到花瓣的一隅，莲花便化作一片金粉，溶进了水面的波纹里。

她警惕地打量着这片水面：水道不宽，赛特的黑暗紧紧包裹着这条小路的两侧，在那黑暗里没有颜色，没有声音，没有气味。缝隙中的光仅能照亮几米开外，睡莲之路直插到前方的未知中，她小心地向前迈出几步。

在路的尽头传来一道警告的声音。

“退后。”那声音说。

阴影笼罩在她身上时，阿蒙内特直起身来，难抑心中的惊讶。

睡莲之路的另一端，一个形似胡狼之神的影子正在微光中显形。狼的面目之下是属于无形者的白袍，红色的绑带束在结实的腰身上，草鞋在浅浅的水波中踏出了一圈圈涟漪。在水面的反光里，没能掩盖在肩甲下的手臂露出了一小段熟悉的伤痕，那让她想起西奈月色明亮的夜晚。离开绿松石之地还未过去多久，抚过那片肌肤的感觉仿佛还残留在她的手指上。

阿蒙内特抬起眼，望向黑暗里的一双金色的眼瞳。胡狼的眼睛里却丝毫没有映出她的影子。

“生者，”状似阿努比斯的生物用曾与她相伴十数年的声音说，“退下，你的呼吸将污浊芦苇原的安宁。”

“你是谁？”

“亚鲁的守门人，阿努比斯的仆从与影子。我保卫着这片地方。”

阿蒙内特直视着胡狼之眼，想从那非人的面目上寻到一些线索，一丝情感，但什么也没有。那是多么陌生的面容，又是多么熟悉的身影。她悄无声息地将右脚稍稍后挪，改变身体的重心，左手已然抚上腰间的刀带：“那你知道我是谁吗？”

“陌生的灵魂，立刻离开。我不会再给你一次机会。”

“但我会再给你一次机会，”无形者一字一顿地说，“我是谁？”

阿努比斯之影以抽出剑作为了他的答复，弯曲的剑锋在杜厄特的黑幕里闪烁着，拉神之船在天空上起起落落了数十个日夜之前，在他们并肩作战的时刻，这柄利刃曾令他们的敌人胆寒。于是阿蒙内特握住了她的双剑，她将短的那支贴近举到胸前，摆出准备迎接一场硬仗的姿势。

“很好，”她说，“那就让我来测试一下，你是真的巴耶克，抑或只是一个迷惑我的幻影吧。”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个八爷1V1时打平，1V3却占尽上风的奇妙战局。新手不好带，各位导师们辛苦了x
> 
> 游戏里爱与责任支线的阿努比斯暗箱操作死后打工一千年我真是惊呆了。当时的我：我已经吃下直到死亡让我们重逢的糖搞半天死了也不能重逢什么意思我要回下埃及去暴打阿努比斯！  
> 基友：阿努比斯也太不上道了，为什么不让夫妻一起打工呢，这样他们说不定连家都不想回了。  
> 我：（思考了1秒钟）……对哦，你说得好有道理。
> 
> 于是就有了这篇文（x）

3

这对剑名为“暴风”。

在克利奥帕特拉重新入主亚历山大城的那一天，他们也终于从四处征战中暂时解脱出来。海港之城的海平面被夕阳铺上了一层红霞，退潮后湿漉漉的沙地上留下了被冲得七零八落的贝壳与海星，他们难得偷闲，手牵手漫步在那金橙色的光辉下。巴耶克取出了这对双刃。

“维序者的一个侍卫拿着它们，”他说，“我不太用这种短剑，但这对剑的确锋利无比，而且它们很美，非常衬你。”

艾雅掂了掂它们。果然剑如其名，它们像风一样格外地轻，钩形的剑柄也十分趁手，她用手指小心地推过侧刃，轻薄的剑锋在她的晃动下闪烁着致命的寒光。于是她将双剑反手插进固定武器的腰带里，朝着她的爱人玩味地扬了扬眉：“我收下了。你是不是想要什么回报？”

巴耶克在落日的余晖里含笑看着她，温暖的光晕涂在他鸦黑的眼影上。

“艾雅，我的爱，当我与你分离时，希望它们能伴随你的每一场战斗。”他回答，“如果我还有任何所求，那就是尽早解决维序者和他们的战争，让你回到我身边来。”

艾雅牵过他的左手，将唇贴在他的断指上。在他的手腕下有一柄利刃，巴耶克被她握着手时似乎非常小心，她能感觉到他完全卸去对手臂的控制以保证袖剑不会意外伤到她，而她却知道他的锋刃对她毫无威胁。她无所畏惧。

“我会把这对剑带到坟墓里。”她说，“答应我你会把它们同我葬在一起，这样我在芦苇原也可以保护自己，嗯？”

“自当如此，亲爱的。”

艾雅在他的指缝间微笑，她说话时的气息拂过他手掌上细小的伤痕和硬茧：“那么，你虽然不想要任何报偿，我却是个恩怨分明的人——今天是女王重归王座之日，理应也该有个狂欢的夜晚。”

时过境迁，谁想到他们最终会在同一片沙滩分离呢。她带走了暴风之剑，留下了那个承诺。但承诺就是承诺，不应减少也不该背离，阿蒙内特将握着这对剑继续前行。

镰状剑的钩刃挂上了她的长剑剑锋。

阿蒙内特用巧劲别住对方的剑，在后撤长剑的同时，用短剑向前突刺。她的剑像风一样轻，也像风一般快，但胡狼之神的使者却仿佛在她出剑之前预料到她的意图，他没有上当去抽回自己的镰刃，而是反手将剑锋一转，继续钩着任由无形者的长剑牵引向前，同时左肩一塌，避开了递到面前的寒光。

当短剑在他的盾上擦出火花时，阿蒙内特手腕也在一拧之下，脱离了钩刃的钳制。

一个人的形貌和声音或许可以伪装，久经训练的战斗本能却不会改变。

在他们年少时曾每天一起对练战斗技巧，他们对彼此的一进一退，一攻一守都十分熟悉。巴耶克的战技更娴熟，而艾雅的步伐更灵活。正面对战时她或许会落在下风，可她擅于观察、等待和寻找破绽，阿努比斯之影的破绽虽然不多，却也足够了。

但她没能抓住任何一个破绽。

这不像是战斗，这几乎是舞蹈。每当她引领节奏，他总是如影随形地跟上，继续试探下去也是徒劳，答案已经昭然若揭。

阿蒙内特在交手之间悄然让战围渐渐后撤，这场毫无意义的战斗将漫长到永无止境，她打定主意离开这里另寻他法，但正当她退到睡莲之路半截，变故突生：无形者轻巧地朝后跳去，从对手步步紧逼的进攻前脱身时，属于少年人的希腊口音兀然在她身后响起。

“诸神在上！那是什么东西？！”艾希欧睁圆了眼睛，想要去帮助正在侧身穿过缝隙的同伴的手僵在了半空中，但卡瓦博自己扒着裂隙边缘跳了出来。自幼熟悉战斗的无形者学徒更快地反应过来，他抽出了刀。

面对突来的变故，阿蒙内特不禁怔了一下，原本在她掌控之下的距离顿时荡然无存。须臾间弯曲的剑锋便已扫到她眼前，她用双剑架住劈砍而下的钩刃，紧跟而来的盾牌砸的力度又快又狠，若非她凭着对对手战斗方式熟悉的本能立即朝对方空开的左肋下钻过去，她的剑定然会被钩住，她的人也不可能从这一击中逃脱。但她拼尽全力才躲开那面圆盾，这条窄道又湿又滑，她几乎难以抑住自己滑出去的速度。

两个年轻人顿时被暴露在非人非神的战士面前。

胡狼眯起了一双金瞳，而本来向前一步护住自己的同伴的卡瓦博张开了嘴，他握刀的手垂了下去，不可置信地从喉咙里挤出一个词来：“导师……？”

“什么导师？”艾希欧在他身后缩了一下，“哪个导师？”

不战而退的反应几乎是致命的，阿蒙内特勉力用长剑钉在地上稳住身形，自从她看护的那两个年轻人出现在她的战圈里开始，她已经迅速做出了判断：裂隙太窄，想要保住所有人安全退回是不可能了，不能退，便只能进。

甚至她还未能借长剑之力拧过身时，便已朝身后高喊一声：“冲过来！”

感谢诸神，卡瓦博依令而行，他抓住了希腊人的肩膀，将艾希欧朝着胡狼身后的方向推过去，另一个少年才总算缓过神来，拔腿向前奔去。想要帮同伴断后的卡瓦博在冲刺时转了个弯，侧身举刀，试图挡住从后而来的剑锋，但那攻击并未如他所料地到来。

阿努比斯之影张弓搭箭。

他甚至不需要瞄准，阿蒙内特对他的箭术知之甚深。她来不及发出一声警告，她向前扑上去，她的反应很快，但那支箭比她更快。

箭矢穿透了无形者学徒的兜帽，贴着他的脖颈飞过去。出乎她意料的是，这一箭似乎不为取命，只是单纯的威胁。与死亡擦身的卡瓦博伸手捂了一下颈侧，怔在原地，已经凌空而起的阿蒙内特趁着对手搭弓的空隙用双腿夹住了他的腰，凭着跳跃下压的速度和重量将他摔在地上，她用左手的长剑死死横压在对方的肩胛上，右手亮出了短剑。

但她没能刺下去，她犹豫了一瞬。

这一瞬几乎要了她的命。

死者之地的守卫者抬起左腕，利刃从他翻开的手腕下破出。阿蒙内特猛地向后一撤，才避免被袖剑捅穿了喉咙，在她朝后弹去时，总算喘过气的卡瓦博握住她伸过来的手臂，急忙从腰间拽下了一颗烟雾弹。

浓烟弥漫中，无形者导师抓着她的学徒迅速撤退。睡莲之路的尽头伫立着一栋上端掩盖在黑暗里的木制建筑，艾希欧从弧形的门栏后探出头来，他用无声的口型呼唤着两位无形者。若放在平时，阿蒙内特或许会称赞他的谨慎，此刻她却只能顾及到他们的安全，而非尊严。她用一种不容置喙的嗓音低声说：“上去。”

这一次那两个年轻人一言不发地执行了。

她的本意是想让他们在这栋建筑中找到一处躲藏的地方，然而一束光从上行的路前投射下来，穿过那道洞口，视野豁然开朗。他们爬上木板，踏上坚实的岩地，在震惊之中四处张望：他们被黄金的麦浪围住了，一望无际的金色原野上，船只正行走于无水之海中，他们的步履惊动了原本落在附近的几只人面鸟，这些“巴”们拍打着翅膀冲向钴蓝无云的天际。

艾希欧张开嘴，但最终什么都没能说出来，只是努力把气喘匀。而他年轻的埃及同伴转过脸来，同样瞪圆了眼睛，他用迟疑的嗓音问：“这里该不会是……”

阿蒙内特心里也塞满了疑虑，但务实最终占据了上风，她当机立断地回答：“不管是什么，你去带艾希欧躲起来，我负责拖住追杀我们的敌人。”

“但是，”卡瓦博还想争论，“他是不是……”

“去。”阿蒙内特严厉地重复道。

她虽然没有说出口，但眼神却明确地告诉他们，在这场势均力敌的战斗中，他们只能成为她的掣肘。于是艾希欧握住了卡瓦博的肩膀，他悄声说：“走吧。”

胡狼的影子在枝蔓缠绕的洞口显形。

阿蒙内特站在十步开外，这回她准备充足，有先手的优势。但阿努比斯之影却站住不动了，他的草鞋踏在木板的边缘，微风轻轻拂过狼之面目上的黑色绒毛，金色的眼瞳映着金色的麦田。他没有拔剑，阿蒙内特心里渐渐有了一个猜想。

“你不该踏上这片土地。”他说，“你的‘卡’还活着，而这是给死者的土地。”

“那你呢？”阿蒙内特问，“你也还活着，所以你不能踏进芦苇原？”

阿努比斯之影平静地凝视她，他回答：“我只是伟大的平衡者的影子，我是保护者和守门人，我没有进入永恒原野的资格。”

他的嗓音那么理所当然，几乎让阿蒙内特感到心痛：“既然你过不来，那我们就心平气和地谈一谈吧——我无意引起争斗，我来此只为了寻找一个我失去之人。”

“你应该耐心等待。在阿努比斯对你做出公正的称量后，你们就能再次重聚。”

“如果我的心重过真理女神的羽毛呢？”

“你的剑上没有邪念，你保护那些年轻的生灵，甚至不惜以己为盾。你是战士，而非恶徒。”胡狼回答，“我不能放你进入死者之地，这是我的职责所在。但公正地说，如果天平在我手中，我毫不怀疑它将会为你倾斜。”

无形者笑了，她不知道对方能否理解她的悲伤。

“你应该把这话说给自己听，因为我和你一样，在我的道路上伴随着死亡。我们交战过，我们彼此认可，那就记住我的名字吧，”那个曾被无数次温柔呼唤的过去之名几乎从她的舌尖上弹出，但她最终克制住了自己，她说：“我是阿蒙内特。你呢，你能否同我交换名字？”

执掌天平者的侍从望着她，他的眼瞳里仍然没有露出一丝情感。

“我没有名字，没有身份，我是阿努比斯的剑刃。”他最终说，“我尊敬你的战技，希望你能找到你要找寻的人。神圣平原上有许多护卫在守护亚鲁的安宁，你必须尽快离开。”

“我真不敢相信。”艾希欧第三次重复道，他伏在麦秆中，尽量压低身形。他虽然没受过训练，但原本要成为走私者的本能使他学会了怎样去隐匿自己。“三千梦神迷了我的眼睛，”他小声嘟囔着，“复活的法老已经够可怕了，现在还有这个田野，你们那个长得像狼的冥王……”

卡瓦博虽然心事重重，还是被他的同伴分散了一些注意，他纠正道：“严格来说奥西里斯才是冥界的主人，阿努比斯是坟墓和亡者的保护者。”

“是啦是啦，别误会，我没有不敬的意思。我只是……我不想掺和到众神的事情里面来，你懂我的意思，我一直觉得我这辈子最惊险的事是在尼罗河上漂的时候远远看见一只鳄鱼——别这么看我，我的意思是在船上的时候，并不是我有胆畅游尼罗河。但是这些，”他用手指画了一个圈，“赫尔墨斯救救我吧。”

卡瓦博叹了口气：“你还没注意到最糟的事。”

“我当然注意到了。”希腊少年抗议道，“我既不瞎也不聋，更不是傻子，我看见那个胡狼的装扮了，尤其是他的断指，何况你还叫了声导师，我就是用脚趾想也知道……”

无形者学徒急促地比了个噤声的手势，他的同伴于是乖乖闭上嘴，他们以茂密的麦丛作为掩护，既紧张又惊奇地注视着一艘载着阿努比斯侍卫的船从不远处滑行而过，直到它的影子在金日的光晕中变得模糊，艾希欧突然打了个寒颤。

“他是巴耶克，对吗？”他小声说。

“我不知道，”卡瓦博茫然地回答，“也许阿蒙内特会知道。”

“她能找到我们吗？”艾希欧朝他凑近了些，“她能安全脱身吗？”

“这点倒不必担心，我见识过她的实力。你应该担心的是等她找过来时我们该怎么谢罪，她让我们留在外面的。”

“编造借口，这我是一流的，再说咱们有正当——”

无形者学徒抬手阻断他要说的话，但希腊人在他的手覆过来之前已经自己闭上了嘴。两个年轻人同时留意到在他们身后的房子转角侧，有窸窸窣窣的脚步声踏过了地上干枯的草茎，一个农夫打扮的埃及人朝他们躲藏的地方走过来，四处张望寻找着什么。

“阿孥克？”他叫道，“阿孥克，是你吗？”

当他走近时，卡瓦博一跃而起捂着他的嘴将他拖进麦田里，艾希欧帮忙按住了男人本要挣扎的手脚。农夫惧怕地睁大了眼，愧疚和恐惧在无形者的心里搅成一团，他小声地说：“对不起，我们真的没有恶意。如果我放开你，你能保证不叫吗？求你了？”

男人点了点头。卡瓦博立刻撒开了手，他顾不上对方会不会立刻反悔，他发过无形者的誓言要保护无辜之人，而这个农夫从未妨害过他们。

但农夫果然没有叫嚷。

他只是将两个年轻人打量了一番。“拉神啊，”他低声地说，“你们两个是生灵。真是不可思议，我竟会再次看到生者穿梭在夏土之中。”

卡瓦博和艾希欧对视了一眼。

“你怎么分辨活人的？”希腊人好奇地问，“这很明显吗？”

而无形者学徒敏锐地抓住了对方的用词：“再次？芦苇原之前也来过生者？”

“生者有生者的气息，我能感觉到。”农夫回答，“就在不久之前，曾有过一个生灵来到亚鲁的田野上，我听说他来归还娜芙蒂蒂的供品。在这片圣土中，肉体是不洁之物，但我不能责怪他，因为当时我满心悲苦，想要找回我的妻子，是他帮了我。”

“他提过他的名字吗？”卡瓦博急切地追问道。希望正无端地烘烤着他的心。

他得到了他所期许的答案。

“巴耶克，”永居芦苇原的灵魂说，“他叫巴耶克。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 八爷的自我评价真的超级低，他察觉到芦苇原是苹果造成的幻象的理由竟然是他认为自己无法进入芦苇原_(:з」∠)_ 甚至死后世界的四个支线任务似乎也是在影射他内心的恐惧，可以说跟暴君华盛顿一样是教科书般的梦的解析了（。


End file.
